


Fault

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final Bone Pit mission.  Hawke had promised Fenris she would take Anders with her but when she sees the wounded filtering into the clinic she insists he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

“This is your fault, Mage.” Fenris wasn’t even in all the way in the clinic before he started shouting.

For his part Anders barely glanced in his direction he was too busy, the clinic was full of the bone pit survivors and he was only one person.

“You were supposed to be with her!” Fenris was reaching his crescendo. Still shouting and looming above where Anders bent to work.

The mage let out a sigh. He had been supposed to go with Hawke to investigate but with the sheer volume of injuries and most of them being refugees, not to mention her investment in the mine playing on her conscience, Hawke had insisted he stay.

Fenris paused to take a breath and Anders stood to face him. “If this lecture is much longer you could at least give me a hand setting this bone.”

The elf stopped, face red with the rest of his prepared rant. His head cocked to the side in a way that reminded the healer of Hawke’s mabari, and Anders wondered if it was his imagination or did those pointed ears just twitch?

Fenris grunted and followed instructions, he groused and gripped and condemned the healer the entire time, but finishing his rounds went much quicker with his help. The elf was so focused on helping and ranting he didn’t notice their final patient, sitting propped up behind a screen.

“Tell us how you really feel, Fenris.” She laughed, then coughed, then cringed.

“You should have let me heal you first Hawke,” Anders spoke softly, but it was obviously a reprimand.

Fenris was quiet, he stood at the opening to the screened off cube, staring at her. She was in a loose cotton shirt, wrapped in gauze from her jaw to well beneath the shirt. Her hair was singed along the nape of her neck but the rest of her hair was up in the pinned braid he’d done himself the morning before. His knees felt weak.

“It’s not like I’d have been any help.” She was smiling.

“Dahlia,” he hadn’t even realized he’d spoken but she looked at him, still smiling.

“Did you know,” her smile grew. “High Dragons breathe fire, a lot of fire.”

“Most people know that Hawke,” Anders chuckled. “I think it’s the number one thing most people know about Dragons.”

“Do they also know hot fire is? Because it’s really hot.”

“Yes Hawke, fire burns,” the healer was laughing.

But Fenris wasn’t laughing. There was a rock in his stomach and he couldn’t swallow. He pulled the chair up beside the cot she lay in and held her hand while Anders unwrapped the dressings in sections.

He experienced each sensation acutely; the sucking sound of the gore and salve soaked cloth being pulled from flesh, her nail digging into his palm, the slight pull of mana in his markings as Anders began to heal her. When the mage finished Hawke stretched and carefully inspected the new pink skin that covered most of the top half of her body.

“There might be a scar,” Anders said smearing what looked like some kind of grease on the fresh skin. “And it will be tender for a week or two.”

She shrugged and Anders smiled before going back to check on the rest of the Bone Pits’ victims. Leaving the two of them alone in the screened off cube, Fenris let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“I’m fine Fenris, you can’t blame every stupid thing a mage does on Anders. This one was all me.”

“Being a healer is his only redeeming quality Dahlia. You promised me if I couldn’t go with you then he would.”

“I’m a healer too,” she chided. “And an adult, _and_ the Champion of Kirkwall. I was the one that tried to finish off a Dragon with a fireball. My injuries are my own fault.”

Fenris was quiet, it was a guilty silence, he should have gone with her but he’d had things he wanted to do. Frivolous things; what good was a gift if he had no one to give it to? He reached out and tentatively touched the fresh pink skin on her chin, she smiled up at him and he kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m fine,” she whispered.


End file.
